Silver Spoon Wiki:Layout
Characters They must have these sections in order: *Appearance *Personality *History *Plot *Skills & Talents *Equipment *Relationships *Appearances in Other Media *Quotes *Trivia *References *Navigation Episodes Here are the rules to properly writing or rewriting episode summaries: Title of the Episode Article *You start with typing "Episode:", then you state what the episode number. Infobox *This is a blank infobox that MUST be used in all episodes. It must be included and properly filled out. Sections *Summary Here, you type out what happens during the chapter. It's expected that your summaries are fairly long and detailed, but we try not to stick to a certain moment during the chapter too long when writing it out. Images are strongly recommended to be added to the summary. They must be in thumbnail and placed at 200px, no more and no less. *Characters In Order Of Appearance Here you list all the named characters that appear during the arc. If a number of characters appear during one particular scene, the order that you list them as is taken from right-to-left. An example is if Tamako Inada and Aki Mikage first appear in the episode during the same scene. If Tamako is the closest to the left, he is listed first. Characters who don't explicitly appear in the episode but in a type of flashback or memory, you add something like (flashback) or (silhouette) next to the character's name. If 20 or more characters appear, you add a Scroll Box. *Events Here you list any type of event that occurs in the episode. *Manga & Anime Differences The differences in the anime adaption from the chapter(s) equivalent(s) is listed here, from what difference occurred first. *Navigation You include the following template below under this section: Chapters Here are the rules to properly writing or rewriting chapter summaries: Title of the Chapter Article *You start with typing "Chapter:", then you state what the chapter number. Infobox *This is a blank infobox that MUST be used in all chapters. It must be included and properly filled out. Sections *Summary Here, you type out what happens during the chapter. It's expected that your summaries are fairly long and detailed, but we try not to stick to a certain moment during the chapter too long when writing it out. Images are strongly recommended to be added to the summary. They must be in thumbnail and placed at 200px, no more and no less. *Characters In Order Of Appearance Here you list all the named characters that appear during the arc. If a number of characters appear during one particular scene, the order that you list them as is taken from right-to-left. An example is if Tamako Inada and Aki Mikage first appear in the chapter during the same scene. If Mikoto is the closest to the left, he is listed first. Characters who don't explicitly appear in the chapter but in a type of flashback or memory, you add something like (flashback) or (silhouette) next to the character's name. If 20 or more characters appear, you add a Scroll Box. *Events Here you list any type of event that occurs in the chapter. *Navigation You include the following template below under this section: Category:Policy